The new cultivar was discovered as a spontaneous, naturally occurring whole plant mutation by the inventor, Steve Jones. The parent variety is the unpatented, variety Leucanthemum hybrid ‘Kiemar’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,978. The new variety was discovered Fall of 2011, by the inventor in a commercial planting of Leucanthemum hybrid ‘Kiemar’ in Santa Paul, Calif. The inventor noticed one plant among more than 100 plants of the parent variety growing with a different plant habit and beginning to flower later than the other plants.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LDDWH02-2’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in the Fall of 2011, at a commercial greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif. The inventor noted that plants of the new variety consistently produced more branches, and more vegetative cuttings than the parent variety. All subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations